For many years, floating docks have been constructed utilizing expanded plastic foam to provide flotation. The foam, usually in the form of blocks, has generally been encased in relatively small protective containers, for example, as shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,709,647; 4,887,654; and 4,940,021. While docks constructed as shown in such patents have served admirably, there has been a need for a dock structure that has a greater load-carrying capacity, with longitudinally uniform distribution of loads without vertical deflection of the dock structure, and with greater lateral stability upon the application of eccentric loads.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a floating dock that will be stable against eccentric loading on its upper surface and highly resistant to movement under vertical loads such as imposed by wave action.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a dock that may be shipped knocked-down and erected easily at the job site, and which may be transported on trucks from the place of manufacture to the place of use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dock with an understructure that eliminates bending the dock under a vertical load.
Still another object is to provide a dock structure that permits the provision of flotation foam cores positioned continuously end-to-end over the length of the dock structure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a floating wave attenuation device that will resist motion from wave action.
Still another object is to provide a dock structure that permits the use of water ballast, with provision to prevent sudden lateral shifting or migration of the water upon the imposition of an eccentric vertical load on the dock surface.
A further object of the invention is to provide a floating dock design utilizing a foam core for flotation that is essentially continuous side-to-side and end-to-end, enabling the reduction of the metacentric height of the dock over prior art designs.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent hereinafter.